


Watson Family Ground Rules

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 500 Followers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday life with the Watson Family. Requested by iam-not-gay on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson Family Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam-not-gay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iam-not-gay).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> \--
> 
> Not technically part of my 500 Followers series, but I decided to put it in anyway because it had no where else to go.

"John! Where’s Charlotte’s dummy?" Mary called above her daughter’s screams. Charlotte’s face was red and tears streaked her chubby face as she wailed into her mother’s ears. John ran his hand over his face as he continued to tear apart the nursery. 

It wasn’t in her cot, it wasn’t on the changing table, it wasn’t in their bedroom or the sitting room or the kitchen. He had already checked their usual belongings for when they took Charlotte out for the day. If at all possible, Charlotte’s cries grew louder and John squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Right. Charlotte’s dummy. He left the nursery and made for the rack on the wall. He dug through his coat pockets, through Mary’s coat pockets and the baby bag hanging beside them both before sighing in relief. 

But there was a little sticky note stuck to the back of the dummy.

_Used for experiment. Hope you don’t mind. -SH_

"Oh for fuck’s sake," John muttered under his breath as he strode into the kitchen where Mary was trying to comfort Charlotte. "I found it," he said grimly, waving it in his hand. "But I need to run it through the dishwasher and soak it in bleach. Seems Uncle Sherlock decided to run some sort of experiment on it." John thrust the sticky note into his wife’s hand before pulling the small bottle of bleach out from under the sink, grabbed a cup, filled it and plopped the dummy into the cup. 

He turned and rubbed his head before holding out his arms to take Charlotte. “Have you tried feeding her?” he asked, curling the baby into his arms and bouncing slightly, making hushing sounds to her. 

Mary looked at him wearily, her hair a mess, her shirt wet with their daughter’s tears, before nodding. “She didn’t want it. Apparently she just wanted her dad,” she laughed softly, rubbing her eyes. 

John looked down as Charlotte’s cries subsided a bit to sniffles and whimpers. “Don’t you worry Char, we’ll put Uncle Sherlock in time out later,” he cooed. He stepped toward his wife and pecked her lips. “You’re beautiful.”

Mary rolled her eyes before brushing past him to take care of Charlotte’s dummy. “Why don’t you invite Uncle Sherlock over tonight for dinner? I think a little Watson Family Ground Rules need to be reiterated.”


End file.
